(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device and a power saving method thereof, and more particularly to the technical field in which a modem processor unpacks a network packet according to an IP packet protocol, and then determines whether or not to wake up a data processor according to the packet data in the network packet.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Today, with the increasing popularization of new generation wireless communication systems, mobile devices may provide users on the go wireless web surfing, web page browsing or network service with broader bandwidths. The more versatile mobile devices are, and the more frequent users operate the mobile devices. As a result, it is easy for a user to sense the problem that a mobile device is low power and the operation time is too short.
In order to reduce the power consumption of the mobile devices to increase their operation time, the highest power-consuming processors in most mobile devices would enter a hibernation mode to achieve power saving effect during the time period in which the users do not operate them. However, in case that the user is using a specific network service, such as push mail service or IM service, the remote servers associated with the service still continue to transmit the network packets to the mobile device even though the user does not operate the mobile device. This causes the processor in the hibernation mode to be woken up continuously to process the packet data.
The shortening of the hibernation time of the processor causes poor performance of the above power saving method. Even if the user does not operate the mobile device, the processor remains in an operation mode for a long time but not in a hibernation mode so that the mobile device consumes unnecessary power.